Innocence
by KeKe's Imperfect Perfections
Summary: Sakura was just a normal high school girl, facing normal high school challenges. Or so she thought. Because it seems as though a certain blonde and red haired duo just want to make her life a living hell. And what's this about cock syrup?
1. Chapter 1

When Sakura first stepped into Konoha High School, she didn't expect to be the most popular girl in school. She also didn't expect to be a total outcast either.

As it stood, Sakura was one of the normal people, one of those girls you would just happen to pass by in the hallways. Maybe you might accidentally bump into her, but she was no one too special.

However, Sakura never counted on the fact that she would fall into a huge mess that involved secrets, decisions, and ramen. And it all started on a Friday morning at school.

**OOOOOOO**

Kurenai Yuhi sat at her desk, her eyes focused on the attendance sheet. Flipping long ebony hair over her shoulder, she read out the names.

"Shino Aburame?"

"..."

" Not here...Choji Akimichi?"

"*Crunch Crunch Munch*"

"Akasuna no Sasori."

"Present."

"Danna, no one says 'present' anymore yeah."

"Don't make me cut you, brat."

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here!" The pinkette beamed happily at one of her favorite teachers. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Ahem teacher's pet ahem." He ahem loudly ahem coughed/jabbed at her.

"Ahem transsexual ahem." She snapped back, making half the class laugh.

"Quiet down class. Neji Hyuga?"

"I am present."

"Oi Neji. Why are you always so stiff."

".. Don't talk to me, Naruto."

"Hinata Hyuga?"

"H-H-Here..."

"Deidara Iwa?"

"Art is a bang...yeah."

"Tenten Mitashi?"

"I'm here!"

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Shikamaru! Wake up you lazy ass- Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Hmph, Ino... troublesome blonde.."

"Excuse me?"

"Yumi Takara?"

"Here."

"Konan...last name smudged?"

"I am here."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"HEEEEERE Dattebayo!"

"Dobe, shut up."

"Teme-"

"Karin Uzumaki?"

"Hmph. Here."

"Ino Yamanaka?"

She giggled softly and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, making half the boys in her class swoon. "Here!"

Kurenai nodded and stood up, only to sit atop her desk a bright smiling adorning her beautiful features. "As you all know, this is Family and Consumer Science class. However, the other teachers thought it would do us good to teach you all a little more about responsibility."

Kurenai pulled a piece of paper from her drawer, and sighed lightly. "Before I explain what the project will be, I will assign your partners."

"Can I work with Sakura?"

"No way, I want to work with Sakura!

"Whoever gets picked to be her partner is gonna be so lucky.. she can do all the work.."

Sakura frowned and fiddled with her pencil. Stupid classmates.

"Settle down." Kurenai rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Here are your partners. TenTen and Naruto. Karin and Sasuke. Neji and Konan. Sakura and Deidara. Hinata and Shino. Shikamaru and Ino. Choji and Yumi. And Sasori, you are the odd one out.. I'll let you choose your group in a second."

Karin cheered loudly. "I get to be with Sasuke-Kun!" At this, both Ino and Sakura turned to glare at the red head. It was no secret that Sakura and Ino didn't get along with Karin, and the fact that she was partnered with Sakura's crush only made things worse.

"Why do I have to work with Naruto?" TenTen deadpanned. Of course she liked Naruto, but he wasn't exactly the smartest person in the world.

"Hey, at least you aren't working with a Teme!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke for emphasis, and the Uchiha narrowed his eyes at him.

Hinata gave Shino a shy smile. She enjoyed working with the quiet boy, but she wishes she and Naruto were partners instead.

Deidara yawned slightly. "Can I work with someone else, yeah?"

Sakura glared at him. "What's wrong with working with me?"

"You're a bitch..yeah.." He inwardly laughed as he saw her face turn red from anger.

Sasori rolled his hazel eyes. "I might as well join Sakura and Deidara's group. Just to ensure they don't kill each other."

Kurenai rubbed her forehead. If it wasn't for the fact that she had known some of the kids since they were 12, and if she didn't love them, she would have quit her job already. "Let me finish. You will each be assigned a baby- no, before you ask Naruto the baby is not real. You will have to take responsibility for the baby. You will name it, wash it, feed it, everything a real parent would do to their child. Now seeing as though we only have five minutes left, I will let you all talk over some things with your partner." With that, Kurenai sat in her chair and went back to typing whatever she was typing on her laptop.

"Sasuke-Kuuuun~" Karin breezed past Sakura and sat on Sasuke's desk, throwing a large smirk Sakura's direction. She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes at the stoic Uchiha (who was currently smirking.)

Sakura let out a low growl, accidentally snapping her pencil in two. "Bitch.." She muttered to herself angrily.

Deidara tapped her shoulder. "Helloooo, yeah? I'm your partner. We need to discuss some things."

"Right." The pinkette sighed softly. "We should probably meet somewhere to discuss what we should name the baby and other things."

"I know just the place, yeah."

"A strip club?"

"I- N-No, yeah."

"Yes?"

"No, yeah."

"No?"

"Yes, yeah! Wait...what?"

Sakura giggled slightly, and Sasori facepalmed. "Dumbass."

"We can meet at this place my friend owns, yeah." He lowered his voice. "Its called The Akatsuki Bar. It's not open today, but it's quiet and you and you and I will be the only ones there."

"It sounds like you plan to kidnap me."

"Sakura, yeah... you're strange."

Sasori narrowed his eyes slightly. "Hm we could meet there... but why do you choose that place?"

"Because yeah."

It was then that the bell rang. As the high schoolers filed out of class, Kurenai handed each group a naked, plastic baby, telling them that it was due next Friday and needed to be in good shape for them to get an A.

As Sakura was walking down the hallway, Ino quickly went up to her and winked. "Ooh you lucky girl. You get to work with my step brother and that sexy redhead known as Sasori!"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. "Both of them are pains in the ass, Ino. I'm not sure if I'm all that lucky."

"Come on forehead, don't you see? Maybe this is fate! Kami decided that he was tired of you being single and so he presented you with this opportunity!"

As she placed the baby into her locker, Sakura grimaced. "As if I would EVER date Deidara Iwa or Akasuna no Sasori."

**OOOOOOO**

"MOOOM I'M HOOOME." Sakura calmly yelled as she slipped off her shoes and placed her jacket onto a hanger.

Her mother soon came out of the kitchen, some flour on her pale cheeks. Her long blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, and she had on a blue apron, a large spoon in her hand. Mebuki Haruno rolled her emerald green eyes at her daughter's dramatic entrance. "No need to be so loud, Sakura."

Sakura shrugged slightly. "What are you making?"

"I was making a cake for a friend of mine, Mikoto . She works at the office with me and her birthday is soon so I thought I would make her a cake."

Mebuki worked as an interior designer at Uchiha corporations. (Uchiha! That meant that her mother worked alongside Sasuke-Kun's mother!).She was famous for her designer eye- and it helped that the woman was beautiful too with her cream colored skin, long platinum blonde hair, and big emerald green eyes. An added bonus was that she didn't have (too) many grey hairs.

"What kind of cake is it?"

"Vanilla with chocolate icing and sprinkles. Sprinkles. Can you believe that? Mikoto loves sprinkles though." She rolled her eyes. "So any plans this weekend?"

"Cha. I have to go over a friend's house for a project we are doing." Sakura Sat at the table and sighed softly.

"That's nice..oh, I'll be gone for the weekend through to Thursday. I'm taking a quick trip up north because I have a client up there who's in need of my skills. Will you be okay?"

"Of course mom."

"Good.' She smiled. " Now go upstairs and do your homework."

As Sakura trudged up the steps, she sighed deep in thought. It was times like this when she missed having a father.

Kizashi Haruno was a great man, that much she knew. Apparently he was a famous doctor, known for discovering vaccines and cures to certain diseases.

She didn't remember him too well- he died when she was 8 years old. It was sad because she didn't even know how he died. Her mother refused to talk about it.

Sakura knew that she got her strange pink hair from her father(That's right bitches. Her hair is NATURAL.) She also got her passion for being a doctor from her father.

She possessed her mother's green eyes and short temper , Sakura was now 17 and had more important things to worry about.

"Oh Sakura, by the way.." Mebuki called up the steps. "Tsunade is coming by to visit on Monday."

Sakura felt herself giggle slightly. "And Shizune too?"

"Yup."

Sakura laughed. Tsunade and Shizune were two of her distant cousins. However, whenever the two women came over craziness ensued. Tsunade was a drunk and a gambler. She was known in the gambling world as the "Great Loser" seeing as though she rarely ever won any bets. She was also famous for her ahem very large chest. The woman was beautiful however, with a pale complexion, silky blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Would you believe that she was only 64 years old and didn't have a single wrinkle?

Shizune was a timid woman, with semi long, black hair, and large black eyes. She was fair skinned, and just loved to carry around a tiny piglet whose name was TonTon. Shizune and TonTon often accompanied Tsunade when she went off to gamble- She had to be the one to drag Tsunade home after she got too drunk to stand.

Sakura rolled her eyes slightly. Well this was going to be an interesting rest of the weekend. Today was Friday, she had the weekend to herself,

Tsunade and Shizune were coming on Monday, and she had a project due on Friday.

Prepare yourself Sakura.

**OOOOOO**

Deidara had given her some (crudely) drawn directions to the bar she was supposed to meet them in. Sakura deadpanned. Just why the hell did she agree to meet them in a bar?

Maybe it was the fact that Sasori was staring at her with those beautiful hazel eyes, beneath thick black lashes...stop it Sakura! Stop it!

The pinkette frowned in thought as she prepared herself for the long walk to the bar. She didn't know why but from the time she was 15 to now she just couldn't stop thinking about Sasori in certain ways.

She felt as though somehow, in a different dimension maybe, she did something to him. (And not in that perverse way that you are all thinking about.)

Still, she would never tell anyone this, but she even had a wet dream about him. A wet dream! About Akasuna no Sasori! Although the dream was VERY pleasing, Sakura was pretty sure that the redhead would never look at her the same way if she told him that she was constantly dreaming of him.

That sounds weird even to her.

As Sakura boarded a bus, her thoughts continued to drift. There was Deidara, Sasori's loud and annoying best friend. The blonde has been nothing but rude to her since the first day she stepped foot into Konoha High school.

He "accidentally" spilt paint all over her skirt in art class. He's always making a smart comment whenever she raises her hand to answer a question. (She can't help the fact that she's so smart!) He always loudly says something embarrassing about her. ("Sakura wants to suck Sasuke's dick!") And his smirks unnerved her, because she knew that he was up to no good if he was smirking.

He was also seemingly popular with the girls. She once saw him walk out of a classroom, a classroom that seemed empty, with his clothes messed up, lip stick over his face, and his long blonde hair sticking up slightly. Words could not express how disgusted Sakura was when she saw him like that.

Hopping off the bus, the pink haired beauty shook her head. Looking around, she spotted a building with a red cloud outlined in white on it. It read "_The Akatsuki." _So Sakura was pretty sure she was at the right place.

Tentatively, Sakura approached the doors. She was honestly about to turn around and walk home (because they were meeting at a BAR of all places!) when all of a sudden the doors flew open, one of them hitting Sakura square in the face.

"EEEK- ouch!" She fell back, both hands instinctively rubbing her ahem large ahem forehead. She felt the beginnings of a bruise form and whimpered slightly. That was SO unattractive, and it really did hurt a lot.

"Are you alright?" A smooth and silky voice drifted into her thoughts.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed softly. Why her? Her eyes flew open as she felt a finger under her chin force her to look up into onyx colored eyes. Her draw would have dropped if it weren't for the fact that the man was basically holding the lower part of her face in place.

The man looked like a sex god. Long jet black hair was tied at the nape of his neck, two thick strands of hair framing either side of his pale face. His eyes, a dark dark color, were gazing into her own emerald eyes, his full lips set in a firm line. And he was touching. Her. Face. Squee.

"I-I-I'm fine!" Sakura stammered slightly, trying to smile but failing.

The man frowned and withdrew his finger from her chin and took her small hand in his large one. "Come, little one. I need to put something onto that forehead. That looks like the beginning of a nasty bruise." Without even waiting for a reply from her (not that she had one) the man led her inside of the bar.

It was large, with black painted walls and red clouds outlined in white. There were a few tables and chairs on the sides, but it was mostly just a big dance floor. Sakura noticed that the floor was a shiny wooden color. There was also a long table, with 9 stools in a row beside it. This place actually looked like it could be a fun place to have a party.

The man then did something she never expected him to do. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up onto the long table. He then picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls, poured the alcohol onto the cotton balls, and dabbled her forehead with it. Needless to say, Sakura was positive that her face was red.

"There." The man gave her a gentle smirk before stepping back slightly. "I apologize for my rude behavior. I did not know that you were standing right there."

"Oh it's fine!" She waved her hand and smiled slightly. "Oh yeah, and my name is Sakura. What's yours?"

The man raised a delicate eyebrow. "Cherry blossom? I guess it fits you. My name is Itachi."

Itachi. That name sounded very familiar to the pinkette but she decided to shrugged the deja vu feeling off. "Weasel?" She giggled slightly as Itachi took on a sour expression.

"Hn."

"Sakura?" Both Sakura and Itachi turned at the sound of the voice, only to see a certain red and blonde haired duo walking towards them.

Deidara casually pushed Itachi out of the way, flipping his long blonde hair over his shoulder. "There you are..yeah. Danna and I were waiting for you outside."

Sasori narrowed his eyes (His beautiful hazel brown eyes..) at Itachi. "Why were you so close to Sakura?"

"He threw the doors to the bar open and hit me in the forehead with it." Sakura replied bluntly.

"That explains why you have such an ugly mark on your ugly forehead, yeah."

"Shut up you transsexual."

"Again with this, yeah?"

"I'll just take my leave." Itachi raised an eyebrow as he spoke, looking at both Deidara and Sasori before turning towards the pinkette. "It was nice to meet you, Sakura." He stated, running a hand through her long pink hair. He walked away without another thought. As soon as the doors closed, the grumbling and the questions began.

"Why did you let him touch your hair?"

"That stupid Uchiha, yeah, always taking advantage of innocent girls."

"Hypocrite."

"Danna, yeah!"

Sakura just sat in a daze throughout the whole thing before her emerald eyes widened in realization. That was Itachi Uchiha.. Sasuke's older brother! And he just ran his hand through her hair! Sakura blushed lightly, smiling to herself. She barely even registered whatever Sasori and Deidara were saying.

That was until Sasori suddenly appeared in front of her, both his hands place on either side of her as she sat on the long table. Emerald met hazel as the two locked eyes.

"Listen to me Sakura." Sasori began, and she noted that he didn't have the usual lazy posture to him that he usually had. He was tense. "Stay away from Itachi. You are innocent. He is not."

"Innocent?" Sakura glared up at the man. "How do you-"

"Sakura, yeah, he's uninnocent in more ways than way." Deidara sharply cut in.

"Uninnocent is not a word."

"Whatever, hmm!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, before he locked eyes with Sakura once more. "I'm serious. Stay away from him. Okay?"

Sakura just nodded slowly. The both of them were making a big deal out of nothing, but Sakura didn't mind having Sasori's full attention on her. She was sure that she must look like a pink haired tomato.

"Hm." Sasori took a step back, before crossing his arms. "We should probably get started on the assignment."

Sakura nodded, quickly pulling out a notepad and a pencil. "Okay what gender should it be?"

"Boy."

"Girl yeah."

Sakura beamed over at Deidara. "I think it should be a girl too."

"What if I want it to be a boy?"

"Two against one, Danna."

"Hm."

"Okay, what should her name be?"

"Deidara yeah!

"..."

Sasori swiftly smacked the loud blonde. "Brat. We are not naming the baby 'Deidara.'"

Sakura bit her lip slightly. "How about Sarada?" (_**A/N: DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS-)**_

"Sarada works. It's better than Deidara." Sasori calmly remarked as said blonde was sorely rubbing his head.

"Hmm.. last name..."

"Akasuna."

"Iwa!"

Sakura deadpanned. They were starting to seem a lot like Sasuke and Naruto, and she was itching to punch Deidara in his jaw.

"Guys, how about a made up last name? I don't think Akasuna or Iwa really suits her."

Deidara scoffed lightly. "So you want her last name to be Uchiha:"

"W-What?" As Sakura's face turned bright red, she mentally noted that she would need to make a list of ways to kill the blonde.

**OOOOOOO**

_**Okay I'll just end it right there. No this story isn't complete. Yes it will be multi chaptered. Yes it will probably turn out to either be DeiSaku or SasoSaku. For the people who are about to attack me for the Sarada part, I couldn't help myself. The name plays a large roll later on, you'll see.**_

_**I hope you like this story. I know a lot of stuff is left out, but this is only the first chapter. These are the teachers and what they teach:**_

_**Kurenai: F.A.C.S**_

_**Kakashi: Math/ Homeroom**_

_**Asuma: World History**_

_**Gai: P.E coach**_

_**Hiruzen: Principal (And this will change)**_

_**Orochimaru: Chemistry**_

**_Kabuto: Orochimaru's assitant_**

_**Jiraiya: Sexual Education**_

_**Shikamaru's mom: English **_

_**Anko: Advanced Art/ Visual Art**_

_**Tsunade: Head Doctor at Konohagukre Hospital in Japan**_

_**Shizune: Assitant Doctor, right next to Tsunade**_

_**More to come. Hey, by now I'm just winging it. Hope you guys enjoy XD**_


	2. Pasts are Revealed

_**Disclaimer: Forgot to do it in the last chapter. Whoops? So uh.. *scratches head* I don't own Naruto...probably never will-**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

_Notes:_

_Name: Sarada __Iwa__ Haruno_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 2 years_

_Appearance: __Blonde hair. Deidara stop writing on the notes!__ Red hair and jade eyes with pale skin._

_Parents: Sakura Haruno & Akasuna no Sasori Single mother._

_Siblings: None_

_Personality: Silly, rebellious, and very loud._

_**OOOOOOO**_

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**By the time you wake up on Saturday I'll already be gone. Don't worry about me.**_

_**Make sure you do all your homework and stay away from the neighbor's cat. (It's a demon, I tell you-)**_

_**There's a weekend's worth of food in the kitchen so you should be fine until Tsunade and Shizune arrive.**_

_**They will arrive Monday, around the time you arrive at school.**_

_**Make sure that they are sober before you tell them anything personal. (Because we all know Tsunade has a big mouth.)**_

_**Tell Shizune to not let TonTon roll around in mud and let him into the kitchen afterwards. That's disgusting.**_

_**Tell Ino and TenTen that they are free to come and spend the weekend with you, in case you get lonely.**_

_**Remember, do not go into the attic. Understand? **_

_**I love you, Sakura-Chan. Stay safe! I'll be home by Friday, if the latest Sunday.**_

_**- Okaa-San**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

The weekend flew by, and soon Monday approached much to Naruto's dismay ("SCHOOLS ARE EVIL!"). As the school day began, Sakura found herself in geometry with their sensei, Kakashi, yet he wasn't there yet (like always.)

Sakura sat atop a desk, boredly looking around. She really didn't have too many friends in this room- mostly because everyone in here was either too stuck up to be her friend or just didn't talk at all.

Let's take Neji Hyuga for an example. All Sakura did, one 6th grade year, was walk up to him and ask him if he was a boy or a girl. That's all! That's all she did! And he had the nerve to shove her and tell her he had no time for "such idiotic pink haired creatures." Creatures?! Creatures. (Neji Hyuga, everyone.)

But when she thought about it, Sakura guessed that she might have come off as very bitchy (She was a little shit when she was in 6th grade) but she never had the chance to apologize because the Hyuga brat boy would always brush her off.

It frustrated her almost as much as Deidara was currently frustrating her. The blonde was currently flicking balls of paper at her forehead, and her infamous temper was ready to blow some steam.

How Deidara ended up in such an advanced class, the pinkette would quite possibly never know.

But all she did know was that Deidara was flicking her forehead, Sasuke was talking to Ami (Bitch Queen of the school), Sasori was staring off into space, and Kakashi was STILL not anywhere to be seen.

"Sakura yeah." Ah, it speaks! "Your face is getting kind of red...yeah.."

The pinkette sweatdropped. "Deidara, could you please stop flicking paper balls at my face?"

"No keep going Deidara." Ami cut in. "She probably sucks more balls than she can count anyways."

A chorus of 'Oohs' and 'Hahas!' went around the classroom as poor Sakura's ear turned red.

'Next person to say something is getting stabbed...'

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno? Ami!" Karin smirked her ugly stupid smirk. "Shes nothing but a blushing little virgin. Why, not even Shino would want her sucking his dick."

Laughs all around her, as Sakura angrily stood up, her hands on her hips. She was outnumbered, this she knew (because for some reason, all the bitches were in her particular math period) but that didn't mean that she was gonna back down. Shannaro, Sakura fights until the very end!

"Karin, oh my Kami, you look like you're getting rounder around the waist... you should probably work on closing your legs and maybe, I don't know, not having sex with half the male population at this school?" Sakura shot back, her hands still on her hips. (Z-Snap ooh things just got sassy.)

Karin stomped over to Sakura, her stupid posse behind her. Karin crossed her arms over her chest, and stood nose to nose with Sakura. "At least I don't try too hard. I mean it's so obvious that you dress for Sasuke-Kun everyday."

Sakura forced the blood rushing to her cheeks to swell down. She was not gonna be embarrassed by Karin while Sasuke was in the room- no way!

"Whacha say? Desperate? Me? Is this hypocrite talking to me?"

"Stop." One smooth and silky voice sounded throughout the room. Sakura, Ami, and Karin all turned to see Sasuke standing before them, a hand resting lazily on his hip. His onyx colored eyes, underneath thick and long eyelashes, locked with Ami and they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes alone because Ami backed away from Sakura prompting Karin to do the same.

Emerald met onyx, and it was at this moment that Sakura saw the difference between Itachi's eyes and Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's were lighter, but more distant- like he never really cared about anything. Itachi's eyes were darker and yet when he looked at someone it was as if he was giving them their full attention.

"Sakura." Sasuke began. "Don't be so quick to let your temper get to you. It's almost as if you're the girl version of Naruto."

Snickers and chuckles echoed throughout the room.

'Where the hell is Kakashi?'

Sakura stuck her nose up into the air, her inner self not wanting no one, not even her crush, to look down upon her. "Oh look at me. I'm mister hot shot Sasuke Uchiha. I think I can intimidate a girl with just my stare, but what I need is an ass whooping from my mother." Sakura glared at him. Maybe it was high time she stopped crushing on him. After all, Ino had long ago stopped liking him.

Sasuke narrowed his (pretty) eyes at the pinkette. "And look at me." He replied coolly, his voice taking on a high pitch. "I'm Haruno, Sakura and I think that just because I get straight As and I'm on student council means that I'm the smartest girl in the entire school. I'm also desperately in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I even told him this when we were 12."

More laughs were heard as Sakura felt herself almost lose control. She was ready to hurt someone. See, the thing with Sakura is that she's a nice person (Really, she is!) it's just that she has such a short temper that she has to take anger management classes. And no one knew of this except for her closest friends, TenTen and Ino, and her mother.

So why hadn't Sakura punched her 'crush' in the face just yet?

It was because a certain red head was standing in front of her, and a certain blonde had an arm around her small shoulder.

So Sasori and Deidara had finally had enough of this conversation.

"Listen brat. I'm tired of hearing your stupid mouth." Sasori began, darkness radiating from him like crazy. Students were backing away from the angered redhead, and even Sasuke seemed to cringe a little. "Either you shut the fuck up, or I'll knock your Uchiha ass out."

"Hn."

Sasori leaned in close to whisper something to the Uchiha, something that only he could hear. Whatever it was must have mattered a lot because Sasuke's eyes widened and he took a few steps back. "Okay puppet boy, I get it, I get it."

It was at this moment that Kakashi decided to walk in. All glares were directed at the Hatake, and said Hatake put up both his hands in surrender. "I got lost on the path of life, I'm sorry."

**OOOOOOO**

"Deidara! Sasori!" Sakura ran past laughing faces and slow walking warm bodies as she made her way through the halls of Konoha High School. "Wait up!"

Deidara turned his head, and Sasori leaned against the lockers as the two waited for Sakura to catch up.

When she did catch up, she was nearly out of breath. "How can you walk so fast?!"

"Long legs yeah. Unlike you, shorty."

"..."

"What do you need?" Sasori asks(as he casually smacks Deidara.)

"I just wanted to thank you both." Sakura grinned. "People rarely ever stand up for me, especially against someone like Sasuke."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "You looked like you had everything under control. Your face would continuously get red though, yeah. In fact, we wouldn't have stepped in if it wasn't for Danna- ACK!" Deidara helped as Sasori stepped on his foot.

Sakura smiled as if she understood what he was about to say (but secretly did not.) "Well I'm glad you guys helped me. Even though you can both be huge pains in the ass."

Sasori rolled his hazel orbs. "Hm."

"Okay when can we meet up again for this project? Can we meet tomorrow so we can discuss what kind of clothes she should wear?"

"And breast feeding yeah."

"..."

"What yeah? As the only girl of the group, you are gonna have to breastfeed the baby." Deidara smiled in satisfaction at his 'smart' statement.

Until Sakura swiftly smacked him. "BAKAAAAAAA!"

**OOOOOOO**

Across the school, outside Hiruzen's office, Naruto shuddered. "Why do I feel like someone is about to get beat up by Sakura-Chan?"

"It must be your imagination dobe." Sasuke swiftly replied.

The Uzumaki shrugged and the two continued to walk towards their destination.

OOOOOOO

After Sakura was done giving Deidara a piece of her mind ("Hentai! You just want to see my boobs!") , and after the blonde was done rubbing his head, Sakura realized that she was late to class.

"Damn it! I'm gonna be late!" She sighed dramatically. "And it's all your fault!"

"Wait Sakura yeah. I have an idea! Why don't you come with us?"

"What?" Sakura said, confused.

"What?" Sasori said, annoyed.

"Yeah! We're going to meet with a bunch of our friends to discuss some stuff."

"Isn't that skipping class?"

"Arent you cute?" Deidara rolled his eyes and took her hand. "Come on yeah."

"I never agreed to this.." Sakura muttered as Deidara dragged her along. Sasori only frowned as he followed the two.

Deidara opened the door to a janitor's closet and gently pushed her in before he and Sasori followed. Sakura frowned. See, was it her or did it seem like she was about to be killed?

Deidara stood atop a stool and pushed the ceiling up. He then climbed up onto the ceiling, easily fitting through the small space. Sasori went next, easily hauling himself up onto the ceiling. He then held a hand out towards Sakura, who was nervously looking up at the two. She had on a skirt, and although it wasn't too short(it was a little above her knees) it was still a skirt and she didn't want anyone to walk in and just so happen to look up.

"Sakura come on." Sasori said, impatiently. "We don't have all day."

Sakura sighed softly and took his (surprisingly warm) hand. She took note of the fact that his nails were neatly painted black, and were long.

But she didn't have enough time to admire his beautiful hands. He quickly pulled her up, as if she weighed nothing, and she was soon in the ceiling with Deidara and Sasori. Looking around, it was more like an attic. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Deidara, I.." Was what she began to say but as she turned around, after dusting herself off, she found male eyes all on her. Sakura stared at them for a second before deadpanning. "Err..."

"Deidara. Sasori. You're late." One man stated coolly. He had shockingly bright orange hair, and piercing grey eyes. But what caught Sakura off guard was the many piercings he had all over his face.

"Sorry Pein-Sama, yeah. (Pein-Sama?) But I brought a new friend!" Deidara smiled proudly.

Sasori nearly facepalmed.

"So you brought a fucking girl? Wow we're so fucking surprised princess." A man with silver hair slicked back, and purplish eyes spoke out. " You brought up another hooker. Although this one seems a little prissy."

Sakura felt her face grow red. "Excuse me?" She balled her small hands into fists. "I'll kick your ass if you ever call me a hooker or prissy ever again!"

Hidan smirked slightly. "And she's got a backbone. You picked a feisty one."

"Shut up, you man slut."

"Pinkypiss!"

"Fucktard!"

"Bitch!"

"Shut up!" A man with long black hair decided to speak, his piercing onyx colored eyes locking with Sakura's fierce emerald orbs. "You are both acting immature. I suggest you stop before I take action."

Sakura found that this man's gaze unnerved her. It was as if his eyes were always cold and calculating- as if his eyes held a secret message to all his words. And he looked vaguely familiar...

"Everyone calm down." Sasori stepped forward and lazily placed a hand onto Sakura's shoulder. "This is Sakura. Sakura, these are our...hmm ..friends. Hidan, Madara, Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, and Pein...sama.." Sasori pointed to each person as he hurriedly spoke.

Sakura deadpanned as the blue haired man, Kisame, gave her a smile that unnerved her. His teeth were white and sharp.

"Hello.." She muttered, suddenly going shy.

Sasori rolled his hazel Brown orbs. "Aren't you supposed to be one of the loud ones in your group, little girl? Either you or the dog boy."

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped, knowing exactly what the red head was talking about.

See, Konoha High was a school with the regular drama and homework, and while there are groups that people are classified into(emo, preppy, etc.) there is a group of kids who just don't fit in with any of her classification.

These kids are known as the infamous Konoha 11. Trouble makers and goody two shoes. Big mouths and stutterers. These kids just aren't exactly normal.

This 'Konoha 11' consists of 11 people: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, TenTen Mitashi, and Rock Lee.

They have known each other since they were 8 years of age (Except for Neji, TenTen, and Lee, who they didn't know until they were 12.)

Konoha 11 was formerly known as the Rookie 9 which consisted of Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke Uchiha.

They came together when they realized that they all had a story to tell- that they all went through emotional and physical stress when they were younger.

Take Naruto for example. You may think that he must have had a sweet childhood, what with his happy-go-lucky attitude, but he didn't.

Naturo's parents died five weeks after he was born. Their death is unknown- it is said that Minato and Kushina were murdered. Whatever the case, Naruto grew up a parentless child, and since he had no other relatives he was an orphanedchild. No one ever wanted to adopt Naruto, however, because he was a nuisance. He, and his cat Kyubii, would cause mayhem everywhere they went, and yet the Uzumaki did this so that people would actually notice him.

And he always got in trouble too. The blonde was always up to no good- whether it be him stealing fruits from the small shops, or him pulling a prank on one of the teachers at the elementary school.

He was just that much of a troublemaker. And whenever he got caught, he would receive a harsh beating. However, Naruto would always take those beatings with a straight face because he was determined to get people to notice him.

Naruto was finally adopted at age 12, by Iruka Umino. Iruka saw something in Naruto that he had never so strongly seen in anyone else: The will to never give up.

Next comes Sasuke, the cool and calm genius who was once a loud and adorable little kid.

Sasuke grew up idolizing his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke used to want to be just like him. He thought Itachi was the 'Most awesomest person who ever lived!'. Needless to say, Sasuke grew up with a very strict father.

His father was so strict that he didn't even want Sasuke to be friends with Naruto, the troublemaker, because it would bring a bad reputation to the Uchihas.

His mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was carefree but she almost always sidedwith her husband (since that was what the Uchihas woman had to do- they could never disagree with the males of the Uchihas family.)

And so Sasuke just grew up, a bit spoiled, with a mother, father, and a brother.

Then there's Sakura. Sakura grew up with her parents Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. So she lived a nice happy life with her small family.

Or so most people thought.

Because Sakura was picked on and bullied. Kids would make fun of her strange pink hair, large forehead, and her 'Billboard brow.' However, sometimes the kids would take things to the next level of bullying: physical abuse.

The children would push her into mud, or throw rocks at her whenever she went to the park. They would 'accidentally' trip her when she was finding a seat on the school bus. Yes, they were that cruel.

Her mother would always ask her why her only daughter would come home with cuts and bruises lining her arms and forehead. But Sakurawould only lie and say that she was doing a project that involved the outdoors, or that she accidentally tripped and hit her noseagainst a wall.

Her father never really asked about her, mostly because her father was never really interested in what she had to say.

So Sakura continued to lie to her mother, And she took the verbal and physical abusing like it was nothing, but that was the problem. It was something. Something terrible. She was hurting a lot. She was a little 8 year old girl and she didn't want to live in the world anymore, because of all the abuse.

Well, that was before Ino came along.

Ino Yamanaka was the most popular girl in school. Everyone wanted to be just like her: she was smart, funny, and sassy. So how in the world was a the most loved kid able to help out the most hated kid?

Simple.

They became friends underneath an oak tree. Ino noticed Sakura crying one day, and when Sakura told Ino that 'some kids were being real meanies' Ino had instantly become outraged. The blonde decided from then on to help the girl in any way possible, even giving her a pink ribbon as a sign of their friendship.

And so when Sakura was bullied, Ino would never hesitant to stand up for the pinkette and soon enough Sakura was able to stand up for herself too.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke instantly became the closest of friend. (Sakura even developed a crush on Sasuke.) However, as they got older and made more friends, Sasuke began to stray away from Naruto and made a newer group of friends.

(Which brings us to where we are now.)

"Why are your cheeks so red, little girl? Do I turn you on that much?" Sasori smirked as he finished his statement.

Sakura's emerald green eyes widened before she (inwardly) breathed a sigh of relief. He was only kidding. "As if I would EVER dream about you, old man." She replied, flippinglong pink hair over her shoulder. "Why are we even here?"

"To discuss things yeah."

"Discuss what kind of things?"

Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but Itachi quickly covered the blonde's mouth.

"Bitch, you sure are nosy." Hidan bluntly stated.

"Aww when you think about it, she's kinda cute." Kisame said, still giving her his (scary) white smile. "Almost like a feisty kitty."

"Cute? She looks like a fucking demon." Hidan sneered, crossing his arms.

"I'm right here..."

"Tobi likes Sakura-Chan! Tobi wants to keep Sakura-Chan! Senpai, Sakura-Chan seems nicer than you!"

"Shut up Tobi, yeah."

"Tobi thinks Senpai is staring at Sakura-Chan's blobs- AUGH SENPAI WHY ARE YOU KICKING ME?"

"Still right here..."

"Hm, she reminds me of a cat." Pein said thoughtfully, as he examined Sakura.

"No, maybe a lion." Konan stated shortly.

"Rawr." Sakura stated dryly.

"Hey, and a sense of fucking humor!" Hidan added.

"I wonder how much money she would be worth..." Kakuzu rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Kakuzu, she is a mere child. Not a prostitute." Itachi rolled his onyx eyes.

"Prostitute?!"

"Nah she looks more like cotton candy." Zetsu stated.

**"We should eat her hair**." He added in a deeper voice.

"..."

Seriously, did they not realize that she was standing RIGHT THERE?

"Sakura Haruno.." Madara muttered, staring at the pinkette. (And Sakura took notice of the silence and Pein's tense body.)

"Yes I remember now.."

Sakura decided to step closer to Sasori. She didn't feel very safe as the older man stared at her with cold calculating eyes. She just wished she was back in class (she couldn't believe she was skipping!)

"You're the daughter..."

Sakura scratched her head.

"Of..."

"Hey wait a fucking second." Hidan loudly interrupted, causing Madara to glare at him. "Sakura Haruno... aren't you that Bitch who's probably the smartest kid at this school? You're like a teacher's pet and you have that dumbass perfect attendance record?"

"You have a very dirty mouth."

"Bitch, that's just how I speak."

Sakura blew a raspberry at him.

Then it hit her.

Sasori and Deidara just ruined her perfect attendance record. Dropping to her knees, dramatically, Sakura clutched her hand and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

A grimace, a few grunts.

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

A person clearing their throat, a sigh.

"-OOOOOO-" She took a deep breath. "OOOOOOOOOH. No!"

A facepalm, and then "Hidan why the he'll did you open your big mouth, yeah?"

**OOOOOOO**

_**Hey guys, I know this chapter sucked but I mean it was kind of hard for me to write. When I first had the idea for this story, I wanted it to be short and quick with humor and a little drama. Now I'm practically winging this- I suck I know. I'm sorry.**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed and favorites this story! It means a lot to me, it really does.**_

**_I don't know if this should be SasoSaku or DeiSaku but I guess that by now it's leaning more onto the SasoSaku side. So SasoSaku ftw?_**

**_So Sasuke's past isn't so sad. I want him to be the spoiled one who thinks his past is pretty bad._**

_**Haha, I just like the way I wrote Hidan. Think I did too much?**_

_**XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Me? Owning Naruto? You'd all be screwed if I did.**_

_**Don't forget to actually review this story and pm me if you have ideas!**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

_Detention. Kill. Detention. Delay._

Those were the words running through Sakura's mind as she stomped toward the detention room. See, she was in _detention_ because of Sasori and Deidara, and because of this she was gonna _kill_ them because they _delayed_ her chances of seeing Tsunade and Shizune first thing after school.

But that wasn't the only problem. This would be Sakura's very first detention. Sakura is a bit of a goody-two-shoes. She never comes to school late, always does her homework, does all the classwork, and works well with (most) classmates. Basically, Sakura was agoody goody. And knowing that this would be on her permanent record made her groan inwardly.

She knew that detention was only for the bad and scary kids who could probably snap her neck with one hand.

Oh yes, Sakura always avoided going to detention.

But this just couldn't be avoided. She had to pay for her crimes. ("Crimes".)

Still, Sakura was nervous. Today was one of the (rare) days that neither Naruto nor Kiba had detention, so she would be in a classroom with kids, bad kids, she barely knew. For an hour.

_Sigh_.

Sakura blew her pink locks out of her face, putting on a brave face. She approached the door to the detention room, which turned out to be Kakashi's homeroom class, and hesitated for a full 5 seconds before opening the door and walking inside.

And the classroom was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empty.

There were no kids or teachers in there.

Did she get the wrong room or something?

"Little girl."

Sakura didn't know whether to jump or to melt at the sound of Sasori's voice, so she chose to spin around and face the redhead.

"Sasori! Hi!" She said nervously. "Is this the detention room? No one is in here.."

Sasori raised a perfect eyebrow, before shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Today is a Monday. On Mondays, no one ever cares to make any trouble so it's rare that people get detention on Mondays."

"Who's our teacher then? And where's Deidara?" '_And why are you so sexy?! Wait Sakura, now is not the time to be drooling over him! You have to stay focused! Focused!'_

Sasori rolled his eyes. "You sure do ask a lot of questions, little girl."

"Stop calling-"

"Kakashi is supposed to be our teacher, but you know how he is. Deidara managed to not get detention by making up some smooth lie."

"O-Oh...so its just you and me?"

"Hm."

_Shit,_ Sakura thought to herself. _I'm screwed_.

_**OOOOOOO**_

Over in the REAL detention room, which was Asuma's classroom, Deidara Sat in the back of the classroom, mumbling under his breath. Beside him, Kisame sighed.

"Stop grumbling, you blonde."

"Shut up salmon-Chan yeah."

"What's got you in a bad mood?"

Deidara blew golden locks out of his face. "Danna is up to something..."

"Aaannd?"

"And it involves a girl."

"Ah, the pink haired girl?"

"She's too innocent yeah.." Deidara sighed softly, running a pale hand through golden locks. "Too innocent for any of us."

"You of all people should know that no one can stay innocent, not in the world we live in." Kisame quietly stated as he ran a hand through his own aqua blue hair before he put an elbow onto the desk. '_Not in a world filled with backstabbing, and kidnapping, and drugs, and murder. It's nearly impossible to stay innocent and even harder to stay sane. Kids these days.'_

Deidara shook his head, sighing softly. '_But what you don't seem to understand, Kisame, is that people like Sakura don't deserve this. People like her deserve to grow up with parents, meet a nice guy, get a really good job, get married, and have kids. People like her deserve to have a good life.' Deidara snorted, putting his cheek into the Palm of his hand. 'It's people like her who won't completely stay innocent, and yet she stays naive to the darkness that consumes this world.'_

"Oi!" Naruto sat beside Kiba, in front of Deidara, a sad expression on his face. "I really really really really really want some noodles right now. But instead I got stuck in here for no reason at all!"

Kiba rolled his big chocolate brown eyes. "Idiot. You super glued Iruka-Sensei to his seat, and you sprayed Orange and blue spray paint all over the bathroom walls. You then proceeded to write the words 'Naruto is Hokage!' all over it."

"Exactly! That's like a minimum version of what pranks I usually pull!"

Kiba deadpanned. "I don't know if you actually heard what I just said or if you're just that stupid."

"Shut up Naruto." Shikamaru sat on the other side of Naruto, his head in his arms.

"Yeah, you just might give us the stupid disease."

"Stupid disease un?" Deidara blinked.

"What's that?" Kisame asked, putting his chin into the Palm of his hand.

"You guys didn't know?" Kiba looked at each of his classmates/friends as if he was their superior.

"Obviously we don't know, and if we did we wouldn't have gone to you for an answer." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Whatever. Anyways, the stupid disease is a disease that is spread from certain people."

"Certain people?" Naruto blinked.

"Hai." Kiba grinned. "It's a certain group of people called 'Bakas'. And these Bakas don't realize that they have the stupid disease. Naruto, you may not have known it but not only are you an Uzumaki... you are also from the group of the Bakas. And you were born with the stupid disease. The way that it is transmitted is through the air and bodily fluids. We must be careful around these people- very careful."

"That sounds like a load of bull shit!" Naruto exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. "That doesn't even sound realistic!"

"I give him points for trying." Kisame stated, rolling his eyes.

Deidara skeptically looked over at Naruto. "I don't know un..." He narrowed his azure orbs. "I feel like dog breath could be telling the truth..."

"What Deidara? That's idiotic." But Kisame also suspiciously glanced over at the blonde haired Uzumaki. "But then again.."

"Wha?! Hey, don't tell me you temes actually believe in Kiba's story!" Naruto stared at each of the boys, a perplexed expression on his whiskered face.

And all was silent until Deidara moved his desk away from Naruto. Kisame and Kiba followed suit, and Shikamaru (lazily) ppl rushed his desk away from the blonde.

"Guys!" Naruto sweatdropped. "What the hell?"

Kiba shrugged. "We're still best friends and all, but I'm not about to catch that disease."

"I never did like you...yeah."

"It's not contagious is it?" Kisame blinked. "Didn't dog breath say it could be spread through the air?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

_**OOOOOOO**_

Sakura sat in the desk closest to the window, and as far away from Sasori as possible.

Sakura knew that by now she was most likely developing a crush on the red head- hell there was no most likely. Sakura really really really really liked this man. And she did not want to embarrass herself in front of the man.

So she pretended to play on her phone, sneaking quick glances at Sasori every now and then.

Sasori was handsome, she would admit it. Ginger red hair that was messy, and yet it looked so soft... Hazel brown eyes that she could get lost in... a fine jaw and a sharp nose...

What the- Sakura, stop drooling!

Sakura pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she came upon TenTen's name. Sakura was nervous ( Because seriously, she was in here alone in a room with just Sasori, _Sasori_.) and so what better way to pass the time than by texting TenTen?

'_Okay let me just scroll through my contacts...What the...why aren't they in alphabetical order? Why is Ino's name at the top? Urgh and she changed her name to 'Sexiest Blonde Alive.' Anyways... Let's see... Baka.. Teme... Stutterer..Lazy ass... Dog breath...Eyebrows... Ah here she is! TenTen!_

_To TenTen:_

_TenTen, I'm in detention (don't scream) because of Deidara and Sasori. -.- Knuckleheads. And I am dreadfully bored. Plz text me back soon cuz there aren't any other kids in here...except for Sasori (Squeak) now txt me back quickly so I won't look like a total loser!_

Sakura hit the send button, and then relaxed into her seat. Well now what should she do? Her phone was at forty nine percent, so there wasn't much she could do on it without the battery running down. She looked over at Sasori and nearly, _nearly_, fell out of her chair when she saw that he was staring straight at her.

_At her!_

"Err is there something on my face?" She nervously asked, putting her pale hand onto her face to search for signs of anything on her face.

Sasori rolled his eyes. (And is it just Sakura, or does he always do that?) "There is nothing on your face. I was just...observing you. You are interesting. Maybe Kakuzu was right about you being worth a lot of money..." Sasori wasn't able to dodge the fist aimed for his face.

"Ouch- What the hell-"

"Bastard!" Sakura shrieked, her face growing red from anger. Forget the fact that he was cute. Forget the fact that he was probably her crush. He so did _not_ just say she could make it as a prostitute!

_'Looks like it's time to kick some red- haired, honey eyed, white kid ass!'_

"I'm not a stupid whore, and I never will be one! You Baka, I should kick your ass you good for nothing- AHH put me DOWN!" Sakura screamed as she felt Sasori easily pick her up and haul her over his back.

"Calm down, little girl." He replied, sighing loudly. "And stop beating your tiny fists onto my back."

Sakura huffed. "Jerk! I don't care if you're sexy, you better put me do..I mean..." She began to blush out of embarrassment. How could she let _that_ slip?!

"You think I'm-"

"PUT ME DOWN!" She was never gonna be able to face Sasori ever again. She just made a total fool of herself. Everyone give a round of applause to the doofus of the month: Haruno, Sakura!

Sasori placed her on top of a desk. "Calm down, or else a teacher will come in and yell at us. I wasn't calling you a prostitute- I was merely stating that you are most likely worth a lot, and you are very interesting." At her perplexed face, Sasori sighed. "I think you are a little pretty. Is that simple enough for you to understand?"

"..." Sakura inwardly facepalmed. "Is that a good thing?"

"Do you want it to be a good thing?"

"Yes?"

"Then it's a good thing."

Sakura squirmed slightly under Sasori's intense gaze. She didn't know what to say, especially after her little slip (plus he just called her pretty, that asshole must love it when she goes crazy thinking about him) and she couldn't just look away from him either. "Soo.."

"We need to meet up again sometime this week to discuss more things centering the baby."

Sakura nearly sighed in relief. Ah, a change in subject! "Okay, so when should we meet?"

"Tomorrow, at The Akatsuki."

"I don't remember how to get there..." Sakura frowned.

"I'll give you my number, and I'll text you the directions." Sasori replied, taking a step away from her.

Hold up.

Rewind.

Did Sasori just say he was gonna give her his phone number?

Wait a second, why is she feeling so excited? She doesn't even like Sasori! It's probably just a phase. '_Dammit Sakura, make up your mind! Do you like him or not? It's not that hard to decide dammit!'_

"I...okay.." She said, pulling out her HTC cricket phone. Sasori pulled his own phone out (Ya know, one of the sleek newer ones that are very expensive) and was already putting her number into his contacts and saving her.

"There." He said, lazily putting it in his pocket.

"Wait, we need to take pictures of each other!" Sakura stated, crossing her arms. Sakura had a picture of all the people in her contacts, because that's just what Sakura liked to do.

"Why?" Sasori asked, raising a perfect eyebrow, and it was almost as if his full attention was on her.

"Because, silly. Now stand there and look pretty." She replied. Sasori closed his eyes, crossing his arms. "How about no-" He was cut off when he heard the sound of a camera flashing. He looked over at the pinkette, only to find her trying her best to conceal her laughter.

"...What did you..."

"W-Whoops...my finger slipped?"

_**OOOOOOO**_

"Kisame! Stop talking!" Asuma Sarutobi snapped, glaring at the tall man.

"But I wasn't the only one tal- ACK-" Kisame coughed as Asume blew a smoke ring into his , Kiba, Shika, and Deidara all snickered at their sensei's actions towards the Sarutobi.

"Just shut up Salmon-Chan yeah."

_"Deidara."_

**_OOOOOOO_**

"Shizune, hurry up with those bags." A certain blonde haired, large chested, hazel eyes woman commanded with her hands on her hips as she stared up at the house in front of her.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune deadpanned as she carried two backpacks and tried to pull three suitcases out of the car at the same time. Tonton, the little pink pig, was still inside the car pushing the bags out. "I need a little help.."

"You're fine." The blonde waved her hand and pushed open the door to the house. "It's not too many bags. Besides, you're strong."

"Ahaha.." Shizune sweatdropped. "Right.."

Tsunade stepped inside of the home, a small smile on her face. Just being inside this home brought back so many memories.

_Flashback:_

_"Ugh!" Nine year old Tsunade Senju muttered as she opened her light brown eyes. "Who's calling me right now? Don't they know that it's 10 a.m...what human being gets up at 10 in the morning on a Saturday?" Tsunade reached over and picked up the phone, pressing the 'answer button' not even bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"_

_"Tsunade-Chan!" Nine year old Jiraiya practically shouted into the phone. "Don't tell me you're still asleep!"_

_"I was asleep, you baka." Tsunade's left eye twitched. " "What do you need anyway?"_

_"Well I was wondering if me and Mr Cool could come over your house!" Tsunade knew, by now, that Mr Cool meant their ten year old friend Orochimaru._

_"Why?"_

_"Because we're bored- Hey! Give me the phone back idiot!"_

_"You're the idiot, you brat. " Orochimaru's smooth voice came across the receiver._

_"Who are you calling an idiot, you weirdo!"_

_"I'm calling you an idiot, punk."_

_Tsunade facepalmed and groaned at the same time. "Look bakas, you can come over my house right now as long as grandpa says you can and as long as you stop arguing!"_

_"Really?" Jiraiya grinned. "Cool! 'Cos I have something cool to show you and Orochimaru!"_

_"It's probably not as cool as he thinks it is." Orochimaru stated and Tsunade giggled slightly. "Okay before you start arguing, let me go ask grandpa. I'll be right back."_

_"Kay!"_

_"Okay."_

_Tsunade put the phone onto her bed before she threw her blankets off of her. The nine year old stood up, her bright yellow pajamas and small bare feet coming into view as she opened the door to her room and ran out. The blonde stomped down the stairs. "GRANDPAAAA!"_

_"Heh, looks like little Tsun Tsun is a awake." Hashirama Senju calmly remarked, glancing over at his companion. Madara Uchiha sighed softly. "I was hoping that she would wake up after you and I discussed a few more important things.." Hashirama frowned._

_"Grandpaaa!" Tsunade ran into the front room where her grandpa and the old fart Madara Sat opposite each other on leather chairs. Tsunade ran past Madara and dove for Hashirama's lap. Hashirama chuckled, and held the nine year in his lap as she squirmed and giggled._

_"What is it, Tsun Tsun?" Hashirama asked, calmly stroking her hair._

_"Jiraiya and Orochimaru want to come over. Can they, please granddad? Jiraiya says he has something cool to show us. but Orochimaru thinks whatever he has to show is lame. But even Oro is interested in seeing what Jiraiya wants to show us, so pretty please can they come over?" Tsunade said all of this in a big rush, and added the puppy dog eyes for extra effects. Of course Tsunade knew that there was no way her grandfather could refuse his favorite granddaughter (his ONLY granddaughter) but she did this just in case her grandfather felt like being strict that day._

_"Of course they can come over, Tsun Tsun. But you three need to get out of the house alright? I need to talk to Uchiha-San about some important matters."_

_Tsunade looked over at Madara and childishly stuck out her tongue. Madara stuck his tongue out at her in the same childish manner._

_"Brat."_

_"Old fart!"_

_"Hn."_

_Tsunade rolled her eyes, before sliding out of her grandfather's lap. "Whatever. I'm going to go put some clothes on." Little Tsunade ran off, back to her room before Hashirama and Madara could say anything._

_End Flashback._

Shizune huffed as she pushed the bags in, Tonton right behind her. "Tsunade-Sama, I got the bags in."

"Oh Shizune!" Tsunade snapped out of her dreamy state and faced her companion. "You didn't need to bring in all the bags. One of them is just a bag of old clothes we were going to give to Goodwill since we don't need them...Shizune? Shizune?!"

Shizune fainted, out of pure annoyedness (Yes it is a word.)

_**OOOOOOO**_

"Delete it."

"No way!"

"Delete it."

"Nope!"

"Don't make me snatch that phone and delete it myself."

"Don't be such a baby!" Sakura rolled her pretty emerald green eyes, hiding her phone behind her back. "You don't even look bad. You look normal!"

"Hmph, well apparently in your eyes I'm sexy."

"SASO-"

"Saku-"

A sudden opening of the door interrupted the two teenagers, and they both whipped their heads around to see who entered the classroom.

And standing in the doorway was Kakashi Hatake himself, the most mysterious teacher at Konoha Highschool.

Well to some people he was mysterious.

But for the kids who have known him since they were eleven, such as Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, he was no real mystery.

However he was currently standing in the doorway, arms crossed, only visible eye narrowed. "I thought I heard something in here. I didn't think much of it, but now I'm glad I came. What are you two doing in here?"

"What does it look like, Kakashi-Sensei? We're in detention. Although I seriously don't deserve to be in here, since it's all thanks to Deidara and Sasori!" Sakura crossed her arms and pouted.

Kakashi blinked. "I didn't see your name on the detention list, Sakura. Sasori, however, stays on the detention list. So it's not wonder that he's here. And you two are in the wrong room anyway."

"What?" Sakura stared at her sensei. "But-"

"I told you this was the wrong room, Sakura." Sasori casually stated. "But we just had to have things your way."

"Nani?"

"Try not to be so boisterous next time, Sakura." Kakashi spoke. "But detention is over with for now. You two can go home."

_**OOOOOOO**_

"Wait, where ya going Deidara?" Kisame scratched his head as he and Itachi watched the shorter blonde male walk away. "Don't you want to wait for Sasori?"

"He's most likely with pinky, yeah."

"Not this bull shit again. It's not like he's gonna walk her home."

"Walk who home?" Itachi blinked, looking from Kisame to a scowling Deidara.

"Stay out of it weasel!" Deidara glared at the tall man. Deidara was always mean and stingy when it came to the raven haired man, so he was always looking for an opportunity to tease him or make fun of him.

These opportunities rarely ever happen.

"Sasori has taken a liking to some pink haired chick. Sakura I think."

"Sakura Haruno?" Itachi narrowed his dark eyes. "Just what is he up to?"

"Why do you ca-"

"Sakura is innocent. As in naive when it comes to certain things, and I still can't believe you idiots let her walk into The Akatsuki all on her own. She could have been taken." Itachi narrowed his eyes and Deidara stared at him in shock. 'Since when has Itachi ever spoken more than one sentence..yeah?'

"Maybe you should calm down, Itachi." Kisame also stared at the male beside him. "Since when do you care?"

"Since I've known her since she was seven." Itachi briskly replied.

It was at that moment that the doors to the school building opened and out walked Sasori. Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara all turned and stared at the red head.

Sasori stared back unblinking. "What?"

_**OOOOOOO**_

**_Hey guys. Yup this chapter is pretty short. School has come along and yeah. Life._**

**_Thank you to all who have reviewed because most of the people reading this are just following/favoriting and don't give me actually constructive criticism or they won't just tell me what they want in the story._**

**_So please review it doesn't have to be long it can be one word acactually dun care as long as ya tell me whacha think._**

**_Yes I will continue to update this story. I don't exactly plan on completing it because I don't know if I have it in me. You guys know I wing it as I write, right?_**

**_Thanks for reading XD now revieeeew_**


End file.
